Soul Reason
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Summary: Christine breaks things off with Mac and Mac begins to wonder if he's ever meant to be with anyone. Jo helps Tiffany get over a bad Divorce.
1. CSI gets a new girl

Soul Reason

Written by: Angel2008_2009

Summary: Christine breaks things off with Mac and just when he thinks he's not meant to be with anyone, he meets Tiffany Gibbs and falls for her. Meanwhile Jo helps Tiffany get over a bad Divorce and helps her move on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original CSI New York Characters. The only one I own is Tiffany Gibbs she is made up.

Christine stands in the doorway. "Mac we need to talk".

A huge lump formed in Mac's throat. This was not a good sign. Lately Christine hadn't been answering his calls. "Can it wait? I have a crime scene to go to". Mac had just gotten a call from Sheldon.

Christine sighed. "You're always busy. Look Mac I've tried to be patient and put up with these long hours of you working. There's also something going on with you that your not telling me. I can't stand secrets between us Mac. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I hope you find someone who you can open up to". After she was done, she walked away.

"Christine! Wait, I can explain". Mac tried to go after her but she was already gone, and his cell went off again. Mac picked up the cell phone and simply stared at the doorway where Christine had stood. "Detective Taylor. Yes, I'll be there just give me 15 minutes" hanging up the cell phone, Mac decided that him and Christine weren't meant to be. He walked down the hall and got into the elevator.

Jo's apartment

3:00 pm

Jo kept an eye out on the time in another hour, Ellie would be coming home from school. Ellie often rode the bus since Jo often worked crazy hours and never knew when she'd be home. She stood in the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. It felt great to have a day off. Her plan was to enjoy her day and relax and start on her garden outside that she had started last week. Her thoughts got interrupted at the door there was a knock.

Jo peeked through the peephole. Outside stood her friend Tiffany Gibbs and she looked upset. She opened the door. "Tiff? What's wrong?" Jo was surprised to see her there since normally Tiffany always worked in NCIS. Her friend immediately started crying. "Tony left me Jo, I caught him cheating on me during our Honeymoon." The poor thing was in tears and she looked like she hadn't ate anything in hours.

"That Jerk!" Jo's face showed anger and she felt sympathy for the young Federal Agent she hugged her. Jo let Tiffany cry on her shoulder while she patted her shoulder. "Come inside ok? You can rest here and then if you want, we can talk about it". Jo led her inside.

Tiffany nodded as Jo led her inside. "I was stupid to believe he had changed, Jo. To think he was ready for marriage or any other commitment".

Jo wiped her eyes. "Your not stupid Tiffany, Tony is the stupid one for leaving you". Tiffany nodded "The others tried to warn me about him, but I wouldn't listen".

"You want to believe the good in everyone, there's nothing wrong about that". said Jo.

Tiffany "Maybe so, but I should have known this was coming".

Jo hugged her closer. "You couldn't have known. It's not your fault Tiffany. There's women who fall for the wrong ones all the time and your not the only one so don't beat yourself up".

Tiffany "I..I.. can't go back working for NCIS. I don't want to face Tony and relive what he did to me" she continued crying.

Jo kept patting her on back "You don't have to do anything you don't want to sweetheart. Stay here as long as you want and once you feel better, you can work for us, I'm sure Mac has something open for you". she then wiped her tears away.

Tiffany looks at her "Is that a job offer?"

Jo smiled "Yes and we'd love to have you on the Team Tiffany your like a daughter to me. You know I used to be in your position years ago just coming out of a bad relationship, a single divorced mom, your like a younger version of me. Your tough and your going to get through this I will help you".

Tiffany "I hope so Jo. I'm just tired of moving from place to place and not being able to call a place home".

Jo "Well, you don't have to keep moving. This is your home, New York can be your home as long as you want it to be". Jo watched as Tiffany went to sleep then she left the room and got on the cell phone and dialed Mac.

Please send in positive reviews (no negative ones) I'd love to hear from you!


	2. Tiffany approaches Mac

Two weeks later…..

After filing for divorce, Tiffany had used the same lawyer that had filed for Jo's divorce. His name was Brian Smith. The divorce would be finalized in 30 days and Tiffany filed also for full custody of Abbigail Jane. Jo helped Tiffany pay off some of the expensive costs.

Now Tiffany sat at her desk. She had been assigned to Homicide. A position was open, and she wanted to take it she needed higher pay. She would be joining the others at Crime Scenes. She had dropped Abby off to daycare. She would stay there until Tiffany got off work.

It was her first day in the Office. Mac and Jo had both hired her. After that, Tiffany met the rest of the team. She met them all Don Flack, Jamie Lovato, Lindsay and Danny Messer, and Adam and Sheldon. She already knew Mac and Jo from working with them on a case with NCIS. They had all welcomed her to the team and she was grateful for it.

She spent most of the day signing papers. Around 1:00, she decided to go take a lunch break then it was off to the lab to help out. Going inside the lounge area, she stopped at the fridge where she had put her sandwich and a bottle of water and was on her way to the table when she stopped. Mac was standing alone at the window watching it rain. Odd, thought Tiffany since Mac hardly ever stands still staring like that usually he's in his office working. Tiffany decides to lightly approach him. "Mac, are you okay?"

Mac turned he hadn't even heard Tiffany walk in he was too deep in thought. "Hi Tiffany, you finding everything ok?" He purposely avoided her question. He hadn't ever done that before.

Tiffany saw a tense look in his eyes and he seemed distant.

"Yes, I'm finding everything well. Care to join me for lunch? I could go buy you something". she offered.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry". he then added "But maybe sometime I'll take you up on your offer". There was clearly something bothering him. But he tried to smile at her.

Tiffany "Okay sure. It's been nice talking to you". Mac was creeping her out. What was it with him lately? She sat down and bit into her Turkey and Swiss sandwich on wheat and chewed thinking. After lunch break, Tiffany went to go see her friend Jo Danville she was in her office and motioned Tiffany in. "Tiff, what can I do for you?" Jo asked.

Tiffany closed the door and sat down in a chair in front of her. "Mac is acting very weird lately". she described how he was in the lounge. "It was creepy, like he was a different person".

Jo looked at Tiffany and sighed. Her friend had no clue about Mac's accident. It was time to tell her. "Mac was shot about two years ago. The gunshot was so bad, it nearly killed him. It damaged parts of his memory he can't remember some of the things he used to".

Tiffany's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh that's horrible! I had no idea! You guys must have been through something terrible having to deal with that".

Jo nodded her head sadly "Yes, it is sad. What makes it even worse is that he's withdrawing himself away from everyone. I had to find out about his health condition from a Doctor of his. We worry constantly about him. I'm fearing he's about to retire early". she shakes her head.

Tiffany sank back into her chair "And I thought I was the only one with big problems, this is so bad. Is there anything I can do?"

Jo shakes her head again "Not much I'm afraid. I've even tried talking to him but he won't say much. It's like he's afraid we'll judge him due to his health issues which is silly, we wouldn't".

Tiffany nodded leaving Jo's office she wondered how she was going to approach Mac. She decided not to confront him at work. He already seemed tense there. She instead decided to order a Pizza and take some wine. It was merely a piece offering. They would talk, and she would ease him into the converation. Should be easy right? For some reason, Tiffany dreaded going to Mac's place.


End file.
